


The Labyrinth (PJO x BTS Crossover)

by ficskoo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung are soulmates, Reunions, he gets stabbed ahahahaha, he misses taehyung, jimin and taehyung love each other, park jimin is stuck in a labyrinth, percy saves him kinda, soulmate, taehyung saves jimin, vmin soft, vmin soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficskoo/pseuds/ficskoo
Summary: Park Jimin was stuck.Not literally, no. He could still perfectly move around or run for his life from the three headed monster leading an army full of skeletons and shit.He just could not get out.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	The Labyrinth (PJO x BTS Crossover)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for my mistakes in advance. Also, the scene that I used for this au (from Percy Jackson) is altered a little bit.
> 
> NOTE: The story is set when Percy, Rachel and Annabeth meet Kronos who is in Luke's body. If you haven't read Percy Jackson series, it won't make any sense lol
> 
> ANOTHER NOTE: Don't read if you are triggered by these topics: TW// blood, mentions of death

Park Jimin was stuck.

_Not literally_ , no. He could still perfectly move around, or run for his life from a three-headed monster with several skeletons following its lead.

He just could not _get out_.

For over four years, he was stuck wandering in the labyrinth with no hopes of getting out of it alive. One day he would wake up to an enormous minotaur trying to slice him up for dinner, another day he would wake up to a remotely peaceful situation where he had to battle a hydra that was, by the way, supposed to be killed by Hercules. _You had one job, Hercules. Fuck you._

It had come to the point where Jimin’s everyday life choices consisted of life and death situations. Even being a child of Athena, goddess of wisdom and warfare, did not stop him from making reckless decisions, such as trying to act dead in front of a monster who could smell lies. _Yeah, not his proudest moment._

Needless to say, Park Jimin was tired. No, not tired. He was _exhausted_.

The only thing that kept him going was the memory of his soulmate, a living embodiment of everything he loved.

If you ever asked Jimin to describe love in two words, his immediate response would be ‘Kim Taehyung’, the name that felt familiar yet so foreign on his tongue. Familiar, because it was the name of the boy he had spent more than 10 years with (they were childhood best friends. After Taehyung’s — rather embarrassing but we will get to this later — confession, they finally became _the_ couple of Camp Half-blood) but foreign, because the labyrinth kept messing with his head: sometimes he could not even remember his own name.

Jimin stopped counting the days he spent crying over his lover, every ounce of his body and mind missing him to the point where it hurt him to breathe. As he wandered in the labyrinth for days, still looking for a way out, he wondered if Kim Taehyung still remembered him. Did he move on? Was he looking for him?

_ Did he forget? _

Was Jimin too selfish to hope—

“Join me, Jimin,” Son of Hermes stated. _Oh yeah, back to the present where he was tied to a chair in Luke Castellan’s basement in the labyrinth._ He was kidnapped and taken to him against his will, later tied up and put in the smelly cell for giving the attacker a broken rib and a swollen nose. Park Jimin did not feel an ounce of guilt for that one. Deserved. “We can rule together.”

_Why me_ , Jimin internally screamed, _why does every single strange shit happen to me_.

“First of all, it’s Park Jimin to you, I don’t even know you,” Jimin tried to keep his voice steady. “Second of all, what the fuck. Of course I’m not going to join you. My hatred for gods might be strong but I’m not going to serve Kronos. I hate that motherfucker even _more_.”

“Gods betrayed all of us, Jimin. It’s better to serve Kronos who will help demigods out than to serve gods who do not care about us.” Luke continued, his eyes flaring with subtle anger. Jimin noticed how his frail body was lightly shivering from the cold…or from what was about to come.

“So, let me get this straight,” Jimin leaned back, his hands and backside painfully aching from being tied and sitting for too long. “you’re _butthurt_ because you believe your father does not give a _flying fuck_ about you and now you are about to let Kronos into your body to take revenge.”

Luke clearly didn’t appreciate his choice of words, “Give me respect, Park Jimin.”

“I only give my respect to those who deserve it, Castellan,” Jimin did not even bat an eye. “You are not one of those people, unfortunately.”

“Don’t test me, Jimin. If you continue talking shit, I know exactly who I’m going to visit once Kronos awakens. What was your lover’s name again? Taehyung?” Luke smirked, making the dark circles under his eyes even more visible than before. However, even with his frail body and pale composure, he looked sinister.

_ All Jimin could see was red. _

“You leave him the fuck out of this, you motherfucker or I swear to gods I will kill you.” Jimin seethed, his body slightly shaking from anger. “If you ever lay a finger on hi-“

“Consider my offer, Jimin.” Luke cut him off, his icy blue eyes glaring at Jimin intently, before he stood up and barged out of the cell, locking the door and leaving Jimin guarded by two of his goons.

_ Nothing is going to happen to Taehyung. Nothing is going to happen to Taehyung. Nothing is going to happen to Taehyung. Nothing is going to ha— _

“FUCK YOU CASTELLAN!” Jimin screamed as angry tears escaped his eyes.

After all, Jimin did not have any Achilles heel.

His only weakness was Taehyung.

Jimin was wise enough, unlike Luke, to know that Kronos’ promises were as empty as those of politicians before the elections. As soon as Kronos would rise to his power, everything would fall apart. Camp Halfblood would be no more, and those _not_ on Kronos’ side would die.

Even as he started thinking about joining the army for the sake of Taehyung, he still could not do it. He imagined Taehyung’s disappointed gaze firmly planted on him for choosing to fight for the wrong side. Jimin’s heart clenched at the mere thought of Taehyung. He missed him so much.

Luke visited Jimin everyday, expecting to break him to the point where his answer would finally be yes. However, Jimin did not budge and kept his stance that left him not only tied up in a dark smelly cell with not enough oxygen, but also without any food and water for weeks whatsoever.

“You see this knife?” On one peculiar day, Luke looked at Jimin with a sinister grin. “I’m going to use this knife to stab Taeh-“

Jimin’s eyes went out of focus as his forehead forcefully made contact with Luke’s, blood dripping from the big gash on his skin. Luke hissed, taking a step back and rubbing his bloody forehead. The knife in his hand shook as he looked at Jimin with an abnormal amount of hatred, “You are going to regret this.”

The knife went through Jimin’s abdomen.

Jimin screamed.

He truly felt like dying, and maybe it was time to let go.

It was late at night. Or not, probably not since he was stuck in the cell with no knowledge of the date and time, but for the first time in a while, he was sleeping.

And of course, gods had other plans for him.

He was awoken by a loud bang and his cell door — _what the fuck_ — coming off its hinges and loudly dropping on the floor, blowing dust everywhere.

“Get his ties off. Jungkook and I will guard the door…or what is left of it.”

Jimin could make out a silhouette running towards him with a knife in his hand, and it took all of his willpower to not scream. The rational part of his mind kept reminding him that the stranger had to cut the ties off but the irrational — and _exhausted_ — part of his mind thought he was about to get stabbed to death.

“We will get you out of here,” the man whispered before quickly cutting the ties off and hoisting Jimin up. The man was tall, with dark hair and a beautiful, angelic face. Jimin instantly realized who his godly parent was. “I’m Kim Seokjin, son of Aphrodite. Those two are Jeon Jungkook, son of Hypnos and Min Yoongi, son of Janus-“

“Black swan,” Jimin breathed out, clutching his abdomen with all of his might to stop it from bleeding. “You’re the Black Swan Trio.”

> [ The Black Swan Trio: The trio of rebels who were known for going against injustice. They were mostly known for saving the demigods who were getting wrongly punished and/or slowly destroying Kronos’ alliances. ]

Seokjin smiled, “That we are. I would love to chat more with you but I’m afraid we don’t have enough time. Jungkook, did you put everyone to sleep?”

“Yeah,” Jimin could hear Jungkook answering from the doorstep. “I think so.”

Seokjin turned to Jimin with a huge smile. “Will you be able to run out of here by your own?”

No.

Jimin nodded and tried to give him a smile, “Yes, thank you so much.” He knew that Seokjin could see through his blatant lie but had no other choice but to believe. After all, Seokjin, Yoongi and Jungkook had something else to do but they were kind enough to set him free in the process.

Seokjin eyed the blood on Jimin’s tattered shirt and hands, letting out a shaky sigh, “We don’t have any ambrosia left. I’m so sorry.”

Jimin shook his head, “It’s okay. I-I will survive.” _For Taehyung._

“Seokjin, we have to go now,” Another voice — probably Yoongi’s — broke the silence. “They are going to be here any minute.”

Seokjin nodded before looking at Jimin once more and giving him a sad smile, “Go. As soon as you run out of here, turn left. There is a new opening that will get you out of here.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Jimin smiled, giving all three of them a small smile.

Jungkook shot him a small smile before grabbing his sword and running out of the room. Seokjin muttered a small good luck, following their youngest. Jimin’s mind got clouded with confusion as he noticed Min Yoongi still standing in front of him, his gaze firmly planted on Jimin’s frame. He yelped when Yoongi pulled him into an awkward hug and muttered, “I’m blessing you, kid. Hope you find the new beginning you’re looking for.” Without even waiting for Jimin’s response, he disappeared.

With Yoongi’s words still in his mind, Jimin breathed out and ran out of the room, his whole body on fire due to the wound and the lack of food and water in his system. _As soon as you run out of here, turn left. There is a new opening that will get you out of here._

Was that it? Would Jimin finally be able to escape the hellhole he was stuck in for weeks? years? decades?

Would he finally be able to see Taehyung again?

Did gods finally take _pity_ on him?

His exhausted and pained body was on the verge of giving up. His whole existence was screaming in pain. His eyes were going in and out of focus. His abdomen kept bleeding. Yet, the mere thought of seeing Taehyung again kept him going. He ran, ran and ran. As he turned left and noticed a ray of sunshine coming out of a big hole on one of the labyrinth walls, he could not believe his eyes.

His heart almost burst with excitement as he took painful steps towards the opening.

He was so close.

So, so close.

_ Yet so far. _

A body collided with his, both of them tumbling on the ground with full force.

Jimin cried out in pain and clutched his abdomen, blood coming out of his wound at a faster rate than before.

“I’m so sorry,” the panicked voice muttered. “Oh my god, I think I killed someone. Oh my, he’s bleeding. Did I accidentally stab him? I-”

“He’s not dead, Rachel,” A girl answered with a certain edge to her voice. “and we should get going now if you don’t want Kronos to slice us to pieces.”

“We should take him back with us.” Another voice stated before carefully hoisting Jimin up in his arms, making him wince and cry out in pain. _Oh, hell no. He was so close to the opening. They could at least throw him out of the opening hole, what the fuck._

“Please, th-throw me out of this hole.” Jimin could not properly breathe at all. He was so close to getting out and now these people wanted to take him back to wherever they came from? Did gods really hate Jimin that much? He would much rather get thrown out of here, possibly dying in the process, than to go back to gods know where.

The boy, with sea green eyes and black unruly hair, who had Jimin in his arms, shot him a confused look, “You want us to throw you out of this hole? What kind of-“

“RUN!” Blonde girl screamed. It took only two seconds for Jimin to realize why she was screaming: an army of monsters were running straight to them, with Luke Castellan in the lead, his eyes bloody red. Jimin gulped, _fuck, exactly what he needed._ The fact that he was dehydrated, starved, stabbed and put in stranger’s hands was not enough, apparently. Now Kronos — in Luke’s body — was leading an army towards them. _Fantastic!_

The boy did what he was told right away. With his eyes going in and out of focus, Jimin still could make out a redhead throwing a blue hairbrush — _what the fuck_ — at Kronos who yelped and rubbed his forehead. It was enough for them to jump through the hole with a dying Jimin in their arms, the hole closing up the second they put their feet on the ground outside.

_Outside_.

The sun almost blinded Jimin. However, as he finally opened his eyes again and looked around, a small smile made its way onto his face.

He was finally in Camp Half-blood again.

His eyes flattered shut.

“Wait hey, hey hey. Don’t leave us,” The boy’s panicked voice reached his ears. He was still running, maybe towards the infirmary to save Jimin. Jimin had no idea. “Look, we are almost there. Don’t leave us.”

“He looks familiar,” the voice that belonged to the blonde hair muttered before letting out a yell. “SOMEBODY HELP!”

Through his hazy vision, Jimin could make out demigods running out of their cabins with confused looks on their faces. His breath hitched in his throat when he noticed his two hyungs, Jung Hoseok and Kim Namjoon, running out of their respective cabins, completely clueless to what was going on, not even noticing Jimin at first.

Jimin could not hold it back anymore.

He coughed blood. He wheezed to get the air into his lungs but it was beginning to get hard to breathe. Black spots started to cloud his vision.

“WILL?! TAEHYUNG?!” Somebody yelled. “HELP!”

Jimin could feel himself getting laid down on a soft material before the strong smell of lavender hit his senses. Tears escaped his eyes and he tried to inhale air, coughing up blood instead.

“What happened? Who got wounded?” A frantic voice asked, running into the infirmary room. Jimin’s whole world froze. Even in his horrible state, he could still make out his soulmate's deep, sweet voice that he fell in love with years ago. His heart hammered in his chest, making it harder for him to breathe. “Who is—oh my gods.”

Jimin could pinpoint the exact moment Taehyung recognized him.

“Oh my gods, oh my gods, Jimin. Can you hear me? Jim—No, don’t you dare close your eyes. WILL! GIVE ME AMBROSIA RIGHT NOW!” Taehyung cried as he held Jimin close. He frantically placed his hand on Jimin’s abdomen, trying to stop it from bleeding but with no use. “Don’t you dare close your eyes, Park Jimin. Don’t you dare. Remember our promise, angel.”

Black spots took over Jimin’s vision.

_ I’m sorry. _

The last thing he saw was Kim Taehyung’s tear-streaked face as he shoved something into his mouth.

When Jimin opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Taehyung. The said boy had his head placed on Jimin’s lap, his hand gripping Jimin’s tightly, as if he were afraid to let go. Jimin’s heart clenched when he noticed how vulnerable he looked: his eyes were blotchy from crying, his face was slightly swollen — probably from the lack of sleep — and he had big dark eye circles. Still, Jimin could not name someone more beautiful than him. However, as his eyes skimmed over Taehyung’s frame, his eyebrows twitched in worry: Taehyung had lost a considerable amount of weight.

Jimin’s heart clenched.

He slowly lifted his hand and softly placed it on Taehyung’s cheek, gently caressing it.

“I missed you,” He whispered, biting his lower lip to stop himself from crying. His hand stilled when Taehyung stirred in his sleep.

Taehyung’s eyes fluttered open, still a little bit hazy from sleep. However, as soon as he noticed Jimin staring back at him, his lips started quivering. It took mere minutes for him to start sobbing and hugging Jimin like there was no tomorrow. Even though there was a dull ache in Jimin’s abdomen, he gave it no thought, as his full attention was focused on Taehyung and his brokenly whispered _Jimin_ s. Tears started flowing from Jimin’s eyes and he hugged Taehyung back.

Finally.

“I-I thought,” Taehyung hiccuped. “I lost you.” The words were barely hearable, completely uttered in pain. Jimin hugged him tightly, ignoring the stinging pain in his treated wound.

“I-I'm here, Tae...” Jimin whispered, his voice cracking as strong emotions surged into him like a tidal wave. He had dreamt of this moment for so long. He was finally back in Taehyung’s arms.

Hearing Jimin’s words, Taehyung cried harder. He moved his head back and looked into Jimin’s teary eyes, softly caressing every part of his face, his long, delicate finger finally stopping on Jimin’s full lips, “I-I love you, angel.”

He placed a soft kiss on Jimin’s forehead, then his eyebrows, his tiny nose, his teary eyes, and his cheeks before placing his forehead on his.

And then his lips were on Jimin’s. The kiss was soft, delicate even, as if both of them were afraid to break each other. Taehyung’s lips tasted like honey, a little bit salty due to the huge amount of tears flowing from both of their eyes. _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

“Don’t,” Taehyung whispered before his lips found Jimin’s once again. “Ever,” Kiss. “Leave,” Kiss. “Me,” Kiss. “Again.” Kiss.

Jimin’s hear hammered in his chest. _He was finally home._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry, this au sucked ass :D i've been craving a bts x pjo crossover so i decided to write it myself. it's horrible lol
> 
> anyways if anyone liked this (debatable) and wants me to write more pjo x bts oneshots lemme know
> 
> my twitter @ is ficskoo


End file.
